


Go Between

by Hieiko



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Nathan and Claire were determined to stay apart, Peter won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Between

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Season 1.

Physically, there's hardly anything about Claire that points to Nathan as her father.

This occurs to Peter while he's watching his niece slowly but surely demolish her banana split dessert.

They're sitting together at a booth in a newly-opened cafe in Odessa. Their table is just across from the bar, where the TV is tuned to a news channel.

Peter's mostly ignoring the news, until he notices Claire smiling while her eyes are riveted to the screen. He turns his head to look at the TV.

He's not surprised to see the familiar face of his brother, also known as New York Congressman Petrelli, shown giving a speech. The video clip lasts only seconds. As soon as it ends, Claire's attention is on him, peppering him with questions that have nothing whatsoever to do with Nathan.

*

Nathan has developed a habit of locking himself in his office.

Peter doesn't like this one bit; it reminds him of when their father used to do the same, especially in the days before he had his "heart attacks".

The lock on Nathan's office door isn't a real obstacle; Peter can turn invisible and phase through the wall to check on his brother every now and then. He's very careful to make sure Nathan doesn't realize it, though.

Once, Peter catches Nathan staring at his cellphone. Curious, he stands behind his brother to see what has him so transfixed.

On the digital screen is the image of his favorite (and only) niece, smiling sadly.

Peter jumps in surprise when his brother abruptly snaps the phone closed. Nathan looks in his direction suspiciously, but Peter is already moving through the wall to the next room.

*

Nathan hasn't been to Texas since the meeting with Linderman. Claire hasn't been back in New York since the explosion.

Peter, on the other hand, already feels like a tennis ball for having flown back and forth so many times. Nathan and Claire are the rackets. Or the players, whatever.

But Peter would rather be the referee. He needs to end the game so the players can shake hands.

"I can't miss any meetings," Nathan tells him. Bills to draft. Congress will be in session soon.

"I can't skip school," Claire says. Tons of homework. Cheerleading practice.

"I won't take no for an answer," Peter whispers under his breath.

*

 _Teleportation is neat_ , Peter muses, after Hiro Nakamura teaches him how to control it.

"Just humor me, Nathan," he pleads to his brother. "Close your eyes."

"I have a surprise for you," he tells Claire, taking her hand. "No peeking."

When father and daughter open their eyes at the same time, Peter's no longer there.

 _Not that they'd notice me even if I weren't invisible_ , Peter thinks. He looks back one more time, and when Claire hugs Nathan, Peter decides his job is done.


End file.
